


Subtle

by the_realduck



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Jock Castiel, Jock Dean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2140344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_realduck/pseuds/the_realduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you do a high school dean/cas where dean is on football and cas is captain of the swim team?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtle

Every Tuesday and Thursday after football practice, Dean would stay and run extra laps. When faced with the disbelieving looks from his teammates, he would simply shrug - he was a running back after all, he had to keep in shape.   
  
That wasn't the reason.  
  
The real reason was that if he timed it just right, he could hit the locker room just as the messy haired swim team captain was getting out of the showers.  If he was quiet, he could ogle the swimmer for at least 5 minutes straight.  Damn, that guy had a nice body.  It was a good thing that Dean had the showers to himself after that, because eyeing all of that toned muscle always got him a bit…worked up.  
  
On this particular day though, when Dean got into the locker room the blue eyed boy was already in the process of getting dressed.  Specifically, he had dropped his towel and was standing right in front of Dean in all of his wet, lean glory.  Dean fought so hard to keep his eyes above the waist, but in the end he couldn't help himself.  His eyes dropped without his consent, and he immediately jerked his gaze back up.  
  
Only to find the swimmer smirking at him.  
  
Dean could feel himself flushing hard, and he rushed to get into the showers as quickly as possible, turning the water as cold as it would go.  When he exited the shower, he found the locker room blissfully empty.  He was pretty sure the tips of his ears were still red.  
  
Setting his stuff down next to his gym bag, he found a note taped to his locker.  Dean’s pulse sped up as his eyes glanced over a phone number, and then went to the words written below:  
  
 _You aren't nearly as stealthy as you think - Castiel_


End file.
